


Reunions of the supernatural kind

by elf_on_the_shelf



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group B [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, He's been raised by a demon, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Short & Sweet, Warlock Dowling is a Little Shit, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_on_the_shelf/pseuds/elf_on_the_shelf
Summary: The world fails to end and one almost-Antichrist has quite a number of questions to ask a certain angel and demon duo. Not to mention that he feels like he deserves an explanation or three for them taking off like that without even trying to contact him or anything.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group B [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937806
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Reunions of the supernatural kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a quiet (birth)day in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650015) by [freyjawriter24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24/pseuds/freyjawriter24). 



> Written for the BT Tower Telephone Event. A myriad thanks to all of the amazing mods who made this event possible!
> 
> Thank you freyjawriter24 for the wonderful birthday fic inspo!
> 
> I just saw Warlock is friends with the Them and my mind immediately flew to how did that happen.  
> So this fic is basically a "track down your supernatural godfathers and then immediately decide to befriend the Antichrist" fic :D

Warlock wasn’t and had never in his life been a stupid child. Actually he was rather clever in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with the usage of books and everything to do with his powers of observation and deduction and putting those powers to good use. Even if that good use was completely relative, depending on who you asked.

Crowley would of course be delighted by the young menace’s exploits, while Aziraphale would tut slightly and then admonish the both of them while trying to hide a smile at the ridiculous nature of his best friend and the child that they had raised together. His parents would be less delighted but that was another story altogether and, plus, when you have two supernatural entities in your corner that give in to your most every whim, does that even particularly matter?

So, it came as no particular shock to anyone that less than a month after the End of the World that – unlike the Little Steam engine – most definitely could not (not to mention that is also probably shouldn’t, either) that he managed to track the two of them down.

Well, he managed to track Crowley down seeing as the demon had never been particularly subtle about the places he enjoyed going to and had taken Warlock on many a walk in the park, a trip to the Royal Observatory, a stroll in the Botanical Garden and whatnot.

Warlock had a list of maybe eleven places that he had the certainty that he could and would find his nanny in and managed to bribe one of the people from the secret service to drive him around like a glorified chauffeur aided by incentive of the financial variety that he had  nicked (borrowed for an indefinite amount of time) from his mum’s purse.

It was on one such occasion that he literally bumped into the demon that had evaded him for quite a number of days to his ever-growing frustration. But Warlock was quite pig-headed in his stubbornness on most days, so it was alright in the end. 

His Nanny looked quite differently but that was never even addressed as: 1. Warlock knew better than that; 2. Everyone could and should look however the hell they wanted and 3. He had witnessed Nanny turn into a snake once after a particularly nasty spat with brother Francis.

After seeing something like that one tends not to address stuff like “oh, you have short hair now and you look less gothic Marry Poppins and more aging rock-star”, at least where the amount of leather was concerned.

So he took Crowley’s look in strides. What he did not, however, was the fact that they had both just packed up and gone one day as if they couldn’t be bothered with him anymore. That had hurt. And had made him determined to find them yet again and give them a piece of his mind. And after that maybe go for ice cream or something. He thought that he could get at least three scoops out of the whole deal with the puppy-eyes that he had perfected to near art form.

‘That was a bit crappy of you, you know,’ he said crossing his arms over his chest and embodying all of the self righteous outrage that an eleven year old could while he pouted at you for a bit.

‘I know, Hellspawn, that was a bit shite. But there were…circumstances out of our control that we had to deal with.’

‘There’s phones, you know? We  _ have _ perfected the technology,’ Warlock provided with all the snark that he was capable of. And seeing as he had been raised by Crowley, that was an infinite amount. 

Crowley nodded his head at the guy from the Secret Service and snapped his fingers once to make sure he did not only find the whole situation more than acceptable but also thought it for the best to be on his merry way.

Warlock fell into step with him easily as they strolled down one of the footpaths in St. James’ towards what seemed to be an ice cream cart.

He did indeed get three scoops as Crowley liked indulging him at all times and there was nothing like some minor guilt tripping to press all of the demon’s right - or in this particular case - wrong buttons.

They sat down on a park bench as Warlock ate his ice cream and Crowley did his best in trying to explain the whole situation while also trying to hit as many ducks’ heads as possible with the pieces of stale bread he was carrying in his bag. The ducks were only partially bothered by his behaviour, knowing his antics well enough by now and realising that they would get bread out of it in the end if they put up with it. If they could have rolled their eyes they would have.

‘Angel, demon, okay, makes sense,’ Warlock stated in the end, casual as anything.

And, as if called upon the stage, Aziraphale chose the very next moment to make his appearance.

‘Oh darling, I really am frightfully sorry for being late. It’s just that there were these awful people who wouldn’t leave the shop and they wanted to buy some of my first editions, of all things and I just, OH!’ Aziraphale exclaimed upon setting eyes on Warlock.

‘Hey there, brother Francis,’ was what he got in return. ‘I see you fixed the teeth situation. That’s cool.’

The angel threw them both an inquisitive look but then decided that sitting down while saying nothing was the smartest option so he did that.

‘You know what?’ Warlock said eventually when the ice cream was long gone. ‘I want to meet this Adam kid. He sounds cool. Not to mention that we are sort of related or something. We could have joint birthday parties.’

He smiled his most innocent smile that threatened of nothing good, as both Crowley and Aziraphale knew. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [an army of dinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650360) by [petalprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalprose/pseuds/petalprose)




End file.
